


Keeping It Clean for Her

by Gingerbucket95



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: She was gone, but Shuichi couldn't bring himself to let her prized possession fall to ruin
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 24





	Keeping It Clean for Her

"Gonta so happy you let him help!"

Gonta was practically hopping with excitement, hands on Shuichi's shoulders. 

"Yeah, I don't know anyone else who can get bugs out of the machinery..."

Gonta skipped over to it, opening the big wooden top. Inside were countless cockroaches, as well as a floor of cobwebs. "Oh, yes, many bugs here. Bad home for them!"

Shuichi rubbed his arm. "So... Can you get them out?"

Gonta wordlessly stuck his arms into the opening. When he ripped them back out, every roach had latched onto him, forming two writhing gauntlets. Shuichi tried not to look upset, but he felt his insides twisting at the sight. "T-thanks..."

* * *

Kirumi squinted down into the machinery. "You were right about the cobwebs... but you never mentioned this much dust."

"Sorry! I just... couldn't really tell the difference from out here..."

Kirumi shrugged and whipped out dusters and spray bottles that were latched to her belt. "It's no problem. This is my duty, after all. I've never cleaned something so complicated, but... I can manage."

Shuichi thanked her, but she was already latched on to her work. In around thirty seconds, the insides were sparkling. 

"That should do. I advise you test it, though. I'd do it, but it is yours now, I suppose." Kirumi reattached her cleaning supplies to her belt.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

* * *

Angie lugged in a huge cart of paint cans. Her face was strained, but she never stopped grinning. "Ah, this is my canvas?"

Shuichi ran a hand over the wood. "Mm. I had it cleaned, but the paint is chipping, so..."

"Easy! What color do you prefer?"

Shuichi was about to say brown, as it was before, but...

"Can you just... do it in her style? Something she would like, I mean."

Angie snapped on a leather gas mask, holding a paint can above her head. "No problem! Please come back when I'm done, the fumes may have... undesirable effects, I think."

Shuichi paced outside for around an hour. He would've gone back to his room, but he wanted to see it as early as possible. Eventually, Angie burst out of the door. "It's finished!" she sang, hurriedly ushering him in.

"Angie... this is really beautiful..."

It was white now, but the carvings and indents had slight pink highlights to them. Little silver music notes were painted onto many of the flat surfaces.

"Of course, I cannot go wrong." Angie held her hands into the air. "Though Atua truly inspired this piece!"

Shuichi sat down in it's seat, also refurbished. "Can I... have a moment alone?"

Angie pulled her cart out with her, silently closing the door. 

"And... Thank you..."

* * *

Shuichi carefully ran his hands over the keys. He was glad they were the same color, as the black and white design was so specific to her. 

"I don't know any chords, but... I want to learn. So that this gets used."

He knew Kaede wasn't there, but in a way, she was. "I can't make you live on by myself... so I want it to be a group effort."

Shuichi slowly lowered his head, resting it just above the keys. "I'm gonna make sure that no one else dies, even if it's hard. We're all gonna try."

His forehead found the keys, producing a horrid sound, as if to scream _no_ at him. But that didn't matter. Kaede wanted them all to get out, so that's what was going to happen. No acceptions. 

He put his hands on the keys, in the general shape that he'd seen before on pianists. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get out of this with you, but I'm sure I'll see you again."

He pushed down on the keys. He had only guessed where to put his fingers, but a pleasant chord sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I'm happy with it. I'll have something longer soon (well, maybe not soon, buuuuut).
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
